Candelayon
by dan9912
Summary: Soy Bella Swan y vivo en Kyoto, tengo un novio lindo llamado James aunque tengo problemas en mi prepa, hoy creía que era un día normal, hasta que choque con él, un chico alto de facciones cuadradas, ojos dorados y pelo rubio y desordenado, él chico que junto a mi prima Alice me cambiarán la vida totalmente, ¿Porqué tengo esa marca en mi hombro derecho? ¿Que paso con mis padres?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...! Hola a todos, esta es una nueva idea que se me ocurrió de pronto, al principio digo yo que es un poco raro pero después las cosas se complicaran**

**Espero les agrade**

* * *

Introducción

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 16 años y vivo sola en un departamento en Kyoto. Soy una chica muy sencilla, mi piel es blanca, mis ojos son cafés, mi pelo es un ondulado y café. Mido alrededor de 1.65 mts, soy una chica muy tímida, pero muy amable. Estoy cursando 1ro de Preparatoria y voy muy bien en mis asignaturas, contando que también soy capitana del equipo de Animadoras y me encuentro en una asignatura extra de Música ya que cantó y toco guitarra, piano y violín. Siempre he tenido pocos amigos y hace 2 meses tengo un novio llamado James, aunque hace 3 semanas se fue a Tokio, ya que su jefe lo mando a trabajar por un mes cerca de ahí, aunque nunca me haiga dicho de que trabaja no me gusta que trabaje con ellos, parecen gente muy peligrosa. Él y yo nos hemos estado comunicando por medio de cartas aunque en esta semana no ha llegado correspondencia de él y me encuentro muy preocupada.

Espero saber de él pronto... ¿O tal vez no…?

El Principio

Me levante muy temprano, ya que hoy tenía que ir a la Secundaria, revise mi celular y encontré 5 llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. Me fui a bañar y salí a mi habitación a vestirme con el uniforme del colegio. Una blusa tres cuartos blanca y en el cuello tiene unas líneas color verde y una enagüa negra que llega hasta mis rodillas, sé que es muy protegido al uniforme de mis amigas, pero no me gusta enseñar mucho, me coloque mis zapatos negros, con un poco de tacón y me peine dejando mi pelo suelto. Me coloque un reloj y unos aretes en forma de corazón, Ya me iba a ir cuando sonó mi celular.

Inmediatamente atendí y escuche la voz de mi único familiar en este mundo, mi prima Alice Swan, ella vive en Hong Kong, por eso nunca la veo.

-Hola Mizu-Chan

-Holo Alice

-Adivina quién se va a vivir a Japón

-Mmm.… Tú

-Si

-O por Dios y ¿cuándo?

-Mañana ya estaré en Kyoto

-Y en donde vas a vivir

- Cerca de tú casa, e iremos a la misma preparatoria

-O no, llegó tarde. Adiós prima que ya me tengo que ir.

-Oki doki… Nos vemos.

Colgué y salí corriendo del departamento.

-Laura Castillo

-Presente

-Isabella Swan… Se encuentra Bella

- Ya... Llegue sensei…- dije entrando al aula muy cansada

-Bella otra vez tarde… Ve al pasillo, ya sabes cuál es tu castigo.

-Ok

Salí de clases y me dirige a la biblioteca a estudiar lo que supuestamente no sé. Llegue a la biblioteca y pedí que me dieran un libro cualquiera que ni siquiera guarde en el bolso ya que me disponía a leerlo, pero cuando salí de la biblioteca… Choque con alguien

-Disculpe, no estaba viendo a donde iba- dije

Voltee a ver a la persona con la que choque y me quede pasmada. Nunca me he fijado en eso pero esta vez no sé qué fue lo que me pasó que hasta ni podía hablar del dios que tenía frente a mí. Era un chico alto, su piel parecía como la nieve, su pelo era rubio y alborotado, sus ojos dorados que atraparon mi mirada, su boca era perfecta, además, se ve que practica algún deporte. Me tuve que morder los labios para no decir lo guapo que estaba. Traía el uniforme de los chicos y le quedaba perfecto, la camisa tres cuartos le quedaba apretada por lo que sus músculos se le notaban fácilmente y el pantalón negro le quedaba perfecto

-Tranquila a mí me pasó lo mismo… Luego voltee a ver sus manos y descubrí que tenía el mismo libro que yo. Parece que él también se dio cuenta que yo llevaba el mismo libro que él.

-Vaya parece que tenemos el mismo libro… Qué tal si vamos al jardín de atrás y estudiamos juntos- me dijo

-Cla… Claro vamos- dije totalmente nerviosa

Entonces el me agarro de la mano y me guió al jardín, aún árbol de Sakura, a mi árbol favorito, ya que está muy apartado de todos, y nos sentamos

-¿Tu eres nuevo por aquí verdad?

-Si

-Y que aula te toco

-La D-5

-Pero esa es mi sección, nunca te había visto

-Es que llegue hoy… y llegue tarde

-Igual que a mí.- dije riendo a lo que él me imito

-Y en donde vives tú- me pregunto curioso

-En un departamento en el hotel Yukito´s

-Que divertido- me dijo

-¿Por qué?- conteste confundida

-Porque yo también vivo hay… Me mude ayer.

-¿Y cuál es tu apartamento?

-201

-No lo puedo creer, el mío es el 202.

-Wow… Parece que seremos vecinos.

-Si….

-¿Y cómo es que te llamas?

- Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella y tú

-Edward Cullen

Es el mejor chico que he conocido en mi vida.

-Hola Edward

Edward y yo volteamos a ver quién le había llamado. Era Rosalie y sus amigas, de la clase D2, son las que hicieron que todos se pasaran burlando de mi por no sé qué cosas

-¿Hola, quién eres?- dijo Edward

-Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, una recomendación Guapo, aléjate de la princesa, eres como nosotros y si no lo haces tendrás consecuencias.

-Ten por seguro que se lo que hago y espero que no vuelvas a molestar a la prin… digo a Bella sino creo que las consecuencias caerán en ti. En eso Rosalie se le acercó y le rompió la manga de la camisa dejando ver la misma marca que tenía yo, una estrella de cinco puntas, Rosalie se asustó pero luego sonrió complacida

No podía creerlo un chico defendiéndome a mí….

-¿Qué hiciste bruja?- dijo Edward

-Adiós Ed, y si cambias de opinión, solo avísame, estoy seguro que él estará feliz de recibir a alguien tan interesante, como tú hay muy pocos.

Rosalie se fue. Yo me puse a llorar sin poder evitarlo, siempre me molestaban con todo y siempre me decían princesa para molestarme y ahora le había roto la camisa por mi culpa

-Ignóralas, no valen la pena.

-Gracias, te debo una

No pude continuar porque sonó mi celular.

-Hola

-¿Bella?

- James eres tú… ¿Cuando vuelves?

- Bella, lo nuestro se acabó, no puedo dejar que te enteres de la verdad haci que Adiós y espero no volverte a ver nunca.- dijo Tora sombríamente

Y colgó, guarde mi celular y me eche a llorar mientras Edward me abrazaba con fuerza y yo seguía llorando. Cuando terminaron las clases Edward me acompaño hasta mi apartamento, momento en que me di cuenta que su piel era fría pero no le di importancia, él se fue al suyo y yo me eche a llorar de tanta Desilusión.


	2. Chapter 2

Un cambio de vida

Me levante un poco desilusionada que la persona que yo amo tanto me haya roto el corazón, empecé a alistarme para ir a la prepa, pero lo que no esperaba era que tocaran mi puerta a las 6 de la mañana, yo iba a una preparatoria privada a las 8 ya que mis padres antes de irse a Londres decidieron meterme allí, luego en el viaje a Londres ellos murieron. Extrañada por que llamaran tan temprano me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla vi a una chica de 16 años, pelo rojizo oscuro y corto, ojos miel, de buen cuerpo y con el uniforme de la preparatoria, mi prima Alice

-Bonjour Isabella

-¿Alice?- dije extrañada, ya que ella siempre me llamaba Bella, nunca me había llamado Isabella, de pronto alguien pateo a Alice, que en realidad era un robot, ese alguien era Edward

-¿Edward?- dije aún más extrañada

-Lamento lo que acaba de pasar, pero debemos irnos AHORA

-¿Ahora, donde, que está pasando?

-Te lo explico de camino, pero recoge lo que necesites y vámonos, cree en mí

Sin importarme lo que pasara en estos momentos fui a mi habitación y recogí mi maleta, allí eche alguna ropa tradicional japonesa que siempre usaba, un peine, jabón y Shampoo, además Edward hecho comida enlatada y algunos paquetitos de comida chatarra, eche una cola, mi pasaporte, cédula… Todo por órdenes de Edward

Después de empacar pude darme cuenta que él también traía una maleta, un poco más grande que la mía

-Vámonos- dije un poco insegura por lo que iba a hacer pero algo me decía que confiara en él.

-Antes de eso apréndete esto: Chocolate y Almendra

-¿Chocolate y Almendra?

-Mi chocolate favorito- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Al salir del Hotel nos subimos a un taxi que casualmente estaba parado en frente del hotel

-¿A dónde lo llevo Sr. Cullen?

-Al campo, lo más rápido que pueda, pero discreto- dijo secamente a lo que el chofer comenzó a manejar

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunte

-Te están buscando- dijo seriamente

-¿quién?- dije preocupada

-La persona que mató a tus padres

-¿A mis padres?

-Esa persona es el rey de Candelayon, un lugar lleno de Fantasía y Magia, como en los cuentos de hadas, tu madre tiene un hermano llamado Aro, Renée y Aro eran los únicos príncipes de la familia, pero Renée conoció a Charlie Swan cuando el Rey murió dejo el trono a manos de tu madre, eso fue hace 6 meses si no me equivoco, tu padre por estar casado con ella se convirtió en el Rey de Candelayon dejando al príncipe Aro enojado, en ese mes tu madre empezó a sospechar de él y el día antes de su muerte me dio un objeto muy poderoso y valioso conmigo, además me hizo prometer que te cuidaría

Yo no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en mi garganta, Kei dándose cuenta de eso decidió continuar

-Al día siguiente tus padres fueron llamados por el consejo de magia, pero allí, se presenció Aro, logrando matar a vuestros padres, y convirtiéndose él en el rey. Hace 5 meses el Rey empezó a buscarte, pero no te había encontrado hasta ayer, por mi culpa

-¿Por tu culpa?- dije ya tomando un poco el control en mi cuerpo que estaba temblando, estaba al borde de las lágrimas

-Ayer, cuando nos sentamos en el árbol llegó Rosalie, ella era una de las espías en la Tierra, contratada por el rey Aro, al verme contigo seguro sospecho y se dio cuenta cuando me rompió la camisa y vio la marca….

-¿La marca de estrella?- interrumpí

-Los Candelayons poseemos una marca en nuestro hombro derecho, esta marca solo los otros Candelayons la podemos ver- después de decir eso él se levantó la manga derecha dejando ver una estrella de 5 puntas color negra

-¿La estrella?

-Si Princesa

-Yo la he visto antes, en mi hombro derecho, también se la vi a Rosalie y sus amigas… pero la mía es dorada.

-Eso es porque usted es de la realeza su majestad

-Ed, no me agregues título inútiles, solo dime Bella- dije sonriendo y empujándolo ligeramente

-Prometo que te protegeré hasta mi último aliento, por la promesa a tu madre, y ahora promesa hacía ti.- dijo mirándome con esos ojos dorados que me hicieron olvidar hasta de respirar

Estuvimos viajando por 2 horas hasta llegar a una mansión fuera de la ciudad, esta estaba en lo más hondo del bosque, donde pocos entrarían. Lo sorprendente era que en medio del bosque había un claro precioso, con un lago y la mansión de 4 pisos a simple vista

-Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar Majestad- hablo una chica que me esperaba en la entrada, cabello rojizo, ojos miel, con un vestido encantador color celeste tenue, era Alice

-Akari- Grite corriendo a abrazarla, pero ella me detuvo y solamente dijo

-Contraseña

-Chocolate y Almendras- dijo Edward atrás de mí, después de eso Alice me dejo darle un abrazo

-Muy astuto lo que hizo el rey, hacerse pasar por mí- dijo Alice en tono de burla

-Lo bueno es que Edward llego a tiempo- dije uniéndome a la conversación- pero todavía necesito preguntar algo

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Prima, lo primero que vamos a hacer es entrenarte, después buscaremos aliados y por último le quitaremos el trono a nuestro tío

-Suena un poco peligroso- dije un poco tímida

-Lo será su majestad, pero debemos salvar Candelayon.- dijo Edward

-¿Que te dije sobre esos títulos?- dije un poco enojada

-Lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que yo era la princesa?

-Cuando estábamos sentados en el árbol

-Yo, necesito respirar, no puedes llevarme a alguna habitación

-Vamos, yo te llevare

Alice me guió por la mansión y se detuvo en el tercer piso frente a una gran puerta de roble, ella sacó una llave con el símbolo de un copo de nieve y abrió la habitación

-Bienvenida a mi habitación- dijo la ojimiel

Era una habitación grandísima, las paredes estaban pintadas de color celeste, caía copos de nieve del techo, al tocarla esta desapareció llenándome de una tranquilidad, había un ropero celeste, una cama grande de los mismos colores, todo era estilo invernal, sin embargo no existía ese frío que había en cada nevada, sino que era un ambiente cálido.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunte confusa

-Soy la princesa del Invierno- dijo Alice sin importancia pero a la vez orgullosa

-Tengo muchas preguntas por hacer- dije

-Las harás, Edward está a punto de llegar

En eso vi como él ojidorado subía las escaleras, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa color verde, su piel seguía teniendo ese color blanco, en su mano izquierda, en el dedo índice, llevaba un anillo de plata con una esmeralda, su cabello rubio estaba rebelde, pero perfecto, y deje sus ojos para el final

Esos ojos dorados me hipnotizaron como la primera vez, tenían un tono de misterio que me encantaban

El entro a la habitación y nosotras le seguimos hasta el final de esta donde se encontraba una mesa circular para tres personas del mismo tono que toda la habitación

-Háblame sobre Candelayon- dije al sentarnos

-Es una tierra oculta en este mundo donde maravillosos seres viven allí- dijo Edward

-¿Cuándo dices seres hablas de personas o no?-dije dudosa

-Personas, Hadas, Licántropos, Duendes….- dijo Alice sin darle importancia

-En Candelayon hay 5 princesas, la princesa de la primavera, la princesa del verano, la princesa del otoño, la bella y encantadora princesa del Invierno- cuando Edward dijo eso Alice sonrío orgullosa- y la princesa de Candelayon, tú

-Wow, esto es increíble- mi mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que preguntar, en eso la tierra empezó a temblar fuertemente

-Rayos, nos han encontrado, hay que huir- dijo Edward

Los tres empezamos a correr mientras la mansión se empezaba a derrumbar, salimos por la puerta de atrás y allí vi tres caballos realmente hermosos, pero estos eran inusuales, tenía un cuerno en la cabeza y alas

-Unicornios- dije sorprendida

Uno de los caballos era celeste con símbolos del invierno y desprendía copos de nieve, el otro era blanco con el cabello amarillo pálido y el otro era café rojizo

Akari se montó en el celeste y Ed me ayudo a montar en el café rojizo y luego se subió él, el caballo blanco empezó a volar desprendiendo flores y nosotros empezamos a volar, al ir subiendo observamos a Rosalie lanzando bolas de fuego a la mansión, quemándola

-Era mi mansión favorita- dijo Edward haciendo un puchero y Alice y yo reímos

-¿Qué es Rosalie?- dije un poco asustada por las cosas que estaban pasando, pensar que ayer era un día normal y hoy estaba volando en unicornios

-Ella es una bruja del fuego- dijo Alice

Hablamos de cosas sin sentido y llegamos a un castillo blanco que estaba en el cielo, al ir aterrizando vi una pequeñas hadas verdes danzando encima de las flores más lindas del mundo, habían rosas, claveles, amapolas…. En medio del gran jardín estaba una chica de pelo verde, piel clara, ojos verdes y tenía un vestido de hojas y flores, también traía una corona dorada en el pelo lacio y largo, esta corona tenía en el medio el símbolo de la primavera.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Quiero meter a algunos de ustedes en mi historia, si quieren entrar mandenme un review o un PM con su nombre, edad, físico y personalidad ;)

Nos vemos pronto

Feliz Año nuevo :3

Besos

Yop :3


End file.
